


Forward Together

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Levi arrives home from a disappointing day and finds Laura and Lily to lift his spirits. (This takes place early in Mother of the Year)
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year), Main Character & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 1





	Forward Together

Levi shuffled toward the door of his apartment, fumbling with the keys in his pocket. They jingled against one another, seemingly tangling together. He growled in frustration as he yanked them in front of him, trying to determine what was causing his problem. In his haste, the ring of keys tumbled to the floor before he could find the one he needed.

His forehead fell against the cool door of his apartment. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the struggles of the day. His free hand balled into a fist, while his other clutched tightly around the handle of his guitar case, which seemed to grow heavier in his grasp.

A long sigh escaped the sullen, downward turn of his lips as he bent to retrieve his keys. He tried to shake away the heaviness he felt in his chest, but as his hand hovered on his doorknob, he couldn’t bring himself to turn it. He had been disappointed by people throughout the day. They all seemed to let him down. And yet, the thought of facing his empty apartment alone didn’t feel any better.

He breathed deeply, preparing himself for the darkness waiting for him. The ding of the elevator arriving on his floor urged him to open the door and reluctantly move forward.

“Levi!” The cheerful voice of Lily pulled his focus, stopping him where he stood. The young girl ran to meet her favorite neighbor.

Levi forced a smile on his face, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey, kid.”

“What’s wrong?” Lily questioned.

“Nothing, Rocket. Don’t worry. I’m fine,” he mustered the strength to say.

Lily rushed to his side, throwing her arms around his waist. “Mom says ‘I’m fine’ is code for ‘not okay’.”

A chuckle grew in his chest. “You’re a smart kid.”

“I know!” She smiled proudly.

His eyes grew a light lighter, and his smile relaxed.

“Hold out your hand.”

His brow raised skeptically at the command.

Not waiting for him to follow her directions, Lily reached for his free hand and pulled it between them. “Now, bend all of your fingers except for your index finger. Like this.” She modeled for him.

Levi complied. He couldn’t help but breathe easier; her light and energy were infections.

Lily followed her own instructions, doing the same. She lifted her digit to his until their fingertips touched. “Zap!”

Levi paused at the unexpected action. He had seen Lily do this with Laura but no one else.

“Now it’s your turn!” Lily nodded encouragingly.

“Zap!” His eyes misted as he completed the gesture.

“There! Now I gave you an energy boost. Do you feel better now?” She looked up at him with big, expectant eyes.

“You know what, Rocket? I honestly do! Thanks!”

Laura bit the corner of her lip, watching the two of them. Her smile stretched across her face. “We just picked up Chinese Food. Can I tempt you to some dinner?”

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t want to intrude—”

“You couldn’t even if you tried.” Her eyes lingered on him, only glancing away under the heat of his returned gaze. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I insist. Please join us.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a knowing look, hoping she understood how much it meant to him. His smile felt more natural with them. “Let me just put my guitar away, and I’ll be over.”

“OR,” Lily interrupted, her eyes widening with an idea. “You can bring it and then sing for us! Mom really likes when you sing. It makes her blush when she talks about it after you leave.”

“LILY!” Laura scolded quickly, her cheeks warming. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” His gaze lingered on Laura for a moment. The bouncing nine-year-old beside him pulled his attention. He cleared his throat. “I’d be happy to play for the two of you. At least someone appreciates my music.”

Laura’s face fell slightly, finally understanding the despondent state they had found him in. The meeting he had earlier in the day must not have gone well. She shifted closer, brushing her arm against his in support. “You’re always welcome with us. You’re a talented musician even if other people can’t see it. It’s their loss. They’ll see it one day. The whole world will see it. You’re incredible, Levi.”

“That means a lot, Laura. Thank you.”

She leaned a little closer, feeling a pull she couldn’t stop. “You can thank us with dinner and a song. Deal?”

His fingers grazed gently against hers. “Deal.” 

“Yay!!!” Lily cheered excitedly, already thinking aloud of what songs he should play for them.

The tension that had been plaguing him earlier released. His feet now moved easily as they walked forward together—Lily leading the way and Laura beside him. For the first time that day, something felt just right, like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. 


End file.
